Building upon the network foundation established by BRIN, INBRE proposes to expand and to develop Hawaii's competitive biomedical research capacity. The expansion will center on three thematic projects exploring the cellular basis of immunological and neurological diseases from the perspective of immunology, cell biology, and developmental biology. Each project will be led by a well-established senior investigator who will mentor junior investigators at both the lead and the affiliated baccalaureate institutions. This will extend into the state's community colleges where participating faculty will collaborate with established researchers at the lead institution. Each investigator - senior, junior, and Outreach - will recruit and mentor undergraduate and graduate students as well. The development will concentrate on not only individual research careers but also the network's overall approach to competitive research. This involves the establishment of rigorous standards and performance expectations coupled with attentive mentoring to assist network investigators and students in meeting these challenging criteria. Organizationally, INBRE will [unreadable] consist of four major cores: Administrative, Research, Bioinformatics, and Outreach. The Administrative [unreadable] Core will provide overall administrative support, including maintenance of the network's web site, evaluation efforts, and training and mentoring workshops and seminars. The Research Core will be comprised of the three thematic research projects with a Core leader to ensure project coordination. The Outreach Core extends the research thrust into the community colleges by promoting research and student participation through collaborations with the lead and the baccalaureate institutions. The Bioinformatics Core will also provide unique opportunities by emphasizing academic work force development. To facilitate this, the Core will be housed within the University of Hawaii at Manoa's Department of Information and Computer Sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable]